


Boyfriends

by Halfling



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale question the term best describing their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](halfhalfling.tumblr.com).

Crowley was not _not_ in love with Aziraphale. It just wasn't something he could easily say. Actually, he couldn't say it at all. The "L" word was banned entirely by Hell, something he found to be ironic because he could think of nothing else that caused people to act quite so stupid in such large numbers. Aziraphale, however, was very much in love with Crowley, and that suited both of them just fine.  
  
The first time Crowley acknowledged that he and Aziraphale were a couple was by accident. He was being told off, in not so polite terms, by a woman on the subway whom he may or may not have made trip. (actually, he hadn't, but when she accused him of it he just couldn't bring himself to avoid taking credit). By the time Aziraphale arrived on the scene, the confrontation was in danger of escalating, to what exactly, only the two combatants knew, but Aziraphale knew it had to stop lest magicks of an inhuman nature begin to occur on Crowley's end.  
  
"I think it would be best if you said you're sorry, my dear." Aziraphale said, laying a hand on Crowley's shoulder.  
  
"She ssssstarted it, angel," Crowley sputtered.  
  
"Your boyfriend can stay out of it," said the affronted woman.  
  
"My boyfriend will do asssss he damn well pleassessss," Crowley hissed. Aziraphale dragged him off before more damage could be done.  
  
It wasn't until much later, as he sat fuming in Aziraphale's book shop and replaying the scene in his head, that he realized what he'd said.  
  
"Angel?" he called out to Aziraphale in the next room.  
  
"Yes, dear?" came the punctual response as Aziraphale walked in as if on cue.  
  
"Back in the subway, when that despicable woman was threatening me, did she call you my boyfriend?"  
  
"Um, yes, I believe she did." Aziraphale began self-consciously dusting the bookshelves nearest to him with a feather duster that hadn't been there moments before.  
  
Crowley squinted at him from behind his sunglasses. "And did I call you my boyfriend too?"  
  
"Well, um, yes. I believe you did as well."  
  
"You didn't correct her or me." It wasn't a question.  
  
"It didn't seem pertinent to the issue at hand," he tittered, somewhat more nervously than usual.  
  
"Is it pertinent now?"  
  
Aziraphale stopped pretending to dust and the feather duster was indignantly popped back to the closet it had sprung from and where it hoped it would be put to a more productive purpose in the future. "Oh, uh, I should think not. I mean, it's such a silly word, and angels are sexless anyway, so regardless, really I don't think it would apply, don't you agree?"  
  
Crowley shrugged. "Don't know, angel. It does have kind of a nice ring to it. And you have to admit, the term does seem to reflect the nature of our relationship rather well."  
  
"Er, yes, well, I suppose you do have a point there."  
  
Crowley's forked tongue snaked out and licked his lips. "Wha'dya say, will you take a demon for your boyfriend?"  
  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "Oh, if you insist. I swear, Crowley dear, you really become more human with every passing century. Next thing you know you'll be wanting marriage."  
  
Crowley blanched. "One step at a time, angel. I would, however, settle for a kiss from my boyfriend."  
  
"I think can handle that," he replied.  
  
Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the cheek. Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the lips. Their next kiss was considerably lower and things escalated from there. They went into Aziraphale's bedroom and didn't come out for weeks. This went unnoticed by everyone but one very lonely feather duster, which was, incidentally, the only thing in existence besides Aziraphale and Crowley to be surprised by this entire turn of events.


End file.
